Taken, then left
by Sammichbatch
Summary: Elphaba has come to say her goodbyes and fulfill her promise to Glinda, and Glinda's last request. Strong sex scene, Gelphie femslash, etc.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, these characters, or anything affiliated with it (besides my truckload of merchandise). That pleasure belongs to Gregory Maguire; I just play with the characters as I please.**

**Warning: Gelphie femslash (strong sex scene). If this isn't your thing, then don't read and review, just leave calmly and quietly.**

**Author's note: Enjoy :)**

'_No one mourns the Wicked!'_ can be heard echoing through the streets of the Emerald city, and maybe even through the streets of all of Oz. The Wicked Witch of the West has finally been executed, and the celebrations have begun. Unbeknownst to the citizens of Oz, there is in fact one person who is indeed mourning the Wicked_._ Although to this one person, _wickedness_ wasn't even a factor. No, this person had never once thought of the green witch as wicked. She had only even thought of her as brave, caring, and most importantly, loving. This person is none other than Glinda the Good, the Good Witch of the North.

"Good trumps wicked" Glinda scoffs to herself. No matter how many times she goes over it in her head, she refuses to believe it. '_It isn't right...'_ she mentally adds, almost defeated.

After giving a speech to the citizens of Oz, Glinda retired to her room in the upper half of the palace, and is now sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. With the moonlight that streams through the open double doors that lead to the balcony, tears can clearly be seen streaming down the worn porcelain face.

"Oh Elphie, what have I done?" she questions in to the seemingly vacant room, and not expecting a response. One could only imagine her surprise when she got one.

"You've done what was right, what was for the good of Oz" a quiet, informative voice replies. They have done well to mask their identity, but a fluorescent hand attached to a worn broom gives everything away.

Standing up and whisking around, Glinda brings a hand up to her mouth. "N-no" she squeaks in disbelief, "It isn't... it can't..." She can feel her breathing rapidly increase and her knees go weak. She knows that there is only one person in all of Oz that can have this affect on her.

"But it is, and it can be, my sweet" the figure assures, tilting their head upwards to reveal their face. This cloak clad figure standing on the balcony was none other than the green witch that was the source of everybody's celebrations.

"But Elphie, you were... I mean, that little girl; she... Oh Elphie!" the blonde woman tries, but words are failing her. She doesn't know how, she doesn't know why, but she doesn't have the time to waste.

Elphaba gives a soft, yet almost wicked grin. "The how doesn't matter, my precious Lyndie, what matters now is the why" she informs. Resting her broom against the inside wall, the figure makes her way over to her former roommate, stopping mere inches from her. She longs to reach out and take the smaller woman in to an embrace, but cannot just yet.

Glinda is trying to stay strong, trying not to fall in a heap of tears, curls, and ruffles. "Then why?" she questions, her voice only wavering slightly, "why did you leave? And why have you come back?" She isn't sure what to think of the situation. Obviously the melting was staged, Glinda works out; she isn't as daft as she acts.

Elphaba sighs gently. She knows that this is going to hurt Glinda, and that is what she was trying to avoid, but she can't leave. She just can't disappear without saying goodbye to the one person that captured her heart many years prior. "I've come to say goodbye, my love. I staged my death so I could go in to hiding, to work undetected" she explains, hurt surging through her veins.

The good witch, ruler of Oz, broke down where she stood. In three seconds flat, she is on the ground, her dress forming a sea around her, her hands in front of her face. She cannot believe what she is hearing. Her Elphie is there to say goodbye? She is _choosing_ to leave. Glinda knows that if she believed that Elphaba was dead, she was going to be able to grieve and move on eventually, but knowing that Elphaba was alive and going to be out there somewhere, without her, was going to slowly kill her. "You can't" she chokes, "you cannot just leave me!"

All the green woman can do is shake her head as she lowers herself to the ground in front of the sobbing woman. "You know I can't" she says softly, "you belong here. You belong in the highest of society, with the clothes, shoes, and attention. I belong underground, away from humanity". She taught herself to believe this, which only makes it easier for her.

"I can't live without you" Glinda sobs. Her tears have stopped flowing, and she has removed her hands from her face. Looking in to the brown eyes that stare back at her, she can still see the love that has always been there. She knows that this is for her own good, for her own safety, as well as the safety of her green love. Weakly, she nods, showing her understanding.

"That's my girl" Elphaba smiles weakly. She hates this. She hates knowing that her love is going to suffer with this. '_If only I was strong enough to leave before hand´ _she chastises herself. With a look of pure admiration, Elphaba leans forward and connects her lips to the plump pink ones she longs for every day. A small smile tugs at her lips when she feels Glinda respond, but before long she feels them separate.

"Elphie?" Glinda enquires quietly, "Before you go... can you... I mean, can we... Can you finally take me?" She has waited years for Elphaba to take her. Though they were romantically involved at Shiz, Elphaba has always refused to take her before she was married to spare the questions that would have prevented.

Elphaba is a little hesitant, given that Glinda is set to be married later that year. After a brief second to think about it, she smiles and nods. "Yes, my sweet, your time has come" she replies. She promised Glinda, and now that she is leaving, it is her last chance to fulfil her last promise to her love. Gracefully getting up, Elphaba pulls Glinda up with her and then pulls her body close. Connecting their lips, she intends to pull the good witch towards the bed when she is stopped abruptly.

"I want all of Oz to hear" she whispers, a little breathlessly from the kiss, "I want all of Oz to hear you make me scream". She has always had a slight hint of exhibitionist in her, but with this being their first, and last night together, Glinda was about to have it going out with a bang... so to speak. Without a second thought, she takes Elphaba's wrist and drags her out on to the balcony; the balcony that overlooks the palace grounds, and on to the Emerald City.

"As you wish, my sweet" the green woman mumbles as her lips travel down Glinda's neck, eliciting moans from the blonde woman. She knows Glinda's spots well, and knows just how to get her fired up. "Try and keep in down, at least until the end" she whispers against the light pink skin covering the perfectly formed clavicle.

Glinda is too incapacitated to respond with words; instead she merely nods and moans. She has waited for this, and was going to enjoy every moment of it. With her back pushed against the railing of the balcony, Glinda places her hands either side of her to rest on the railing also. She knows that her Elphie likes to take control, though they have never been as far as they were going to go tonight.

One green hand placed firmly on Glinda's back, Elphaba has the other one travelling up Glinda's inner thigh. "Perfect skin" she mumbles as her lips make their way back to the perfect, plump, pink ones. She covers the lips in front of her with her own, an attempt to stifle the moan that was sure to happen as she slips her hand in the front of the lacy underwear. "Excited, I see" she chuckles in to Glinda's mouth, feeling her centre already hot and moist in anticipation.

"Mhm" Glinda squeaks, tingles shooting through her whole body as she can feel Elphaba's fingers tease her. She can feel her nipples harden against the material of her brassiere and dress as Elphaba leans in close. She can feel her clitoris swell up as Elphaba lightly runs her fingers across it. She can feel the warm liquid lingering in her centre as Elphaba's fingers play in it briefly. "Oh, Oz" the blonde moans, unable to do anything else.

Finally being able to feel the blonde, Elphaba takes her time with pleasing her. Instead, she insists on teasing her a bit longer. She brings her lips to the sensitive spot she found just under Glinda's ear and sucks it, knowing full well that she is going to leave a mark. With the hand on Glinda's back holding her close, Elphaba teasingly slips her fingers inside her loves folds again and rubs her swollen nerve ending. After a pleading moan from the blonde, Elphaba finally enters two fingers in to Glinda's wet centre. "I'm sorry, my sweet" she whispers in to her loves ear.

Glinda feels pain shoot through her as fingers enter her. She forgot about this part, so it took her by surprise. Squeezing her eyes closed, the blonde latches on to the green woman's shoulders with both hands, digging her fingers in to the material. After a few moments of fingers slowly entering and exiting her, the worst part is over. Glinda physically relaxes, unclenching the material in her grasp. Soon her moans of pain are turned back in to moans of pleasure as she feels fingers curl deep inside of her.

Elphaba hates Glinda being in pain, but she knew that if she was to stop, Glinda would have surely killed her herself. She was relieved when the worst was through, and continues to move her fingers in and out. She can feel the liquid increasing, it only turning the green woman on more. She can feel her own centre giving in and eliciting its own warm moisture. She moves her lips back to the pink ones, knowing what was surely to come, all the while curling her two fingers against the soft walls, hitting Glinda's g-spot and rubbing her thumb over the ever swelling clitoris.

The good witch (although is she really all that good after this? Consorting with the enemy, and all that) can feel her inevitable end creeping up on her. She can feel the shudders start to take place beneath her skin. Her Elphie is bringing her to her ultimate end. She places her hands back on the railings of the balcony behind her, and throws her head back so she is looking in to the moonlight. "Oh, my" she pants, her hands now clenching the railing turning her pale pink knuckles white.

Feeling Glinda's walls tighten around her, signalling her near release, Elphaba ceases her actions. "Be patient, my love" she smirks after hearing a protest from the wound up blonde. In a swift motion, Elphaba bends down and her head disappears under the bottom of Glinda's knee length dress. She places kisses up the inside of Glinda's left thigh and up her material covered sex. Reaching the top of Glinda's lingerie, she takes the hem in her teeth and pulls the item down. Getting it to the knees with her teeth, Elphaba then uses her hands to pull the item the rest of the way off.

Glinda is a little surprised at Elphaba's turn of actions, but is no less turned on than she was. As her underwear was removed, she instinctively opened her legs a big more, having a fair idea of where Elphaba was going. Then she felt it; the soft, warm tongue run up the length of her sex, taking in every inch of her, tasting her, savouring her. Not having lips on her own ones to quell the moans, Glinda bites down on her bottom lip.

Elphaba takes in everything that is her love. The texture, the smell, the taste, the warmth. She has longed for this, and it is better than she had ever imagined. She focuses the end of her tongue on Glinda's swollen clitoris; running up and over it, tracing circles around it, pushing directly on it. Her love seems to love it all, so she doesn't play favourites. She runs her tongue down and then roughly enters it into Glinda's waiting centre.

Glinda jots in pleasure at being entered by Elphaba's tongue. She loves this and doesn't want it to end. Her hands have moved from the railings to Elphaba's dress covered head, urging her in deeper and deeper. She feels the tongue entering and exiting her before it moves back to flicking over her swollen nerve endings. She is close to her release, she can feel it. A squeal of delight passes her lips as two fingers enter her at the same time the tongue is caressing her.

Knowing that Glinda is incredibly close to her orgasm, Elphaba giver her all she has. With her tongue applying pressure to the sensitive node, her fingers curl inside to caress the g-spot. In the last legs of please, Elphaba inserts a third finger and Glinda's walls close around them immediately. There is an increase in liquid and warmth covering the slender green fingers. Within moments, Elphaba feels Glinda hit her peak, so she removes her tongue and helps bring Glinda down with her fingers.

"Oh, my, Elphieeeee!" Glinda half screams, half moans, as she hits her peaks, paying no attention to her volume. She rules Oz; she does what she pleases, and who she pleases... at least according to her. As she is brought down from her climax, she slows her panting down, trying to regulate her air flow once again. Just as she thought things were done, she feels the tongue glide over her again. She bites her lip to prevent another attention seeking scream. She isn't sure she could go another round just yet, and is mildly relieved when Elphaba's face appears in front of her. "Kiss me" she sighs breathlessly.

"But..." Elphie starts to protest, the thoughts that she just cleaned Glinda up with her tongue running through her mind. Glinda doesn't seem to mind, so Elphaba obliges her. She connects their lips, like she has done on so many occasions. This time is different though; this time they can both taste the sweetness of the blonde. Elphie is the first to break the kiss, much to the protest of her love. "Worth the wait?" she smirks, watching as Glinda's eyelids flutter open to show off two bright blue sparking eyes.

"Mhm" Glinda nods, a goofy smile appearing on her face, "and I don't taste half bad, either". The thought of tasting anyone, letalone herself, had always disgusted her, but now she doesn't think it is too bad. Having all these distractions helped Glinda forget that Elphaba now has to leave, but when the shuffling of guards' feet below the balcony is heard, she is brought back to reality. "Oh no" she panics.

Elphaba gives Glinda one last kiss on the lips before picking up the discarded underwear and returning them to their owner. "Hold out, if you can" she instructs, " hold out, my sweet" The green woman takes her broom in her hand, and with one last sympathetic look, pulls the hood over head and takes flight. "I love you' she whispers in to the wind as she heads towards the western sky.

"I love you, my Elphie" Glinda whispers to the figure as it increases in size. She isn't sure how she feels about the night. It was the best night of her life, but also the worst. The night Elphaba took her yet left her. "I'll hold out, Elphie, I'll try" she concludes, watching until the figure disappears. Then there is the expected knock on the door. "Great" she mumbles, "she leaves me to deal with the aftermath".

**The End.**


End file.
